Friend of Mine
by OneDream 2Dream
Summary: How do you find yourself when nobody takes the time to find you? One-shot for Sapphire


** It's another birthday One-Shot! *hums Happy Birthday* This is for Sapphire! (I-am-babydoll-I-see-the-light) I find it a bit funny that we started talking after I entered a contest. Now we've become pretty good friends! We almost always have something to talk about, no matter how random it may be. So yeah, I hope you like this! It's kind of sad, but I'm happy about how it came out.**

** And you've probably wondered why I put inspiration down here, don't you. Well, it's because I love seeing what inspired others, so I'm putting what inspired me too! Speaking of that…**

** Inspiration: Sadness and Anime**

** Disclaimer: This is the part where I tell you what I don't own. In this story, it doesn't really have much of a plot, so I don't own that. I don't own my inspiration, and I think we all know I don't own Sonny or Zora. So what do I own? I guess I own the words, and Zora's mom… sort of…**

** Enough with me. It's story time!**

Friend of Mine

A small child she was, with fewer friends than the average young girl.

(A loner, almost always for good)

She spent most of her time with her science experiments.

(She was very good)

At age seven, she was expected to become a star.

(Acting was never her best skill)

Just like her mother.

(The one that constantly ignored her)

She got her interview after interview.

(Zora purposefully failed them all)

Finally her mom found her something.

(It was on a comedy show)

Everything she did didn't work.

(They loved her)

He mom made her take the job, so Zora had no choice but to do as told.

(She started at nine)

She kept on doing the science projects she loved.

(Until her mom told her to stop)

And of course, she stopped.

(Or did she?)

Her ninja ways took over, and became a spy.

(Her mom never knew)

She did great at school, people loved her, and her mom was happy.

(The only thing that kept her mom happy)

Then Sonny came and her ratings started to fall.

(Her mom freaked out)

Zora needed to step it up.

(Too bad she didn't want to)

Her mom pushed her to go harder; making Zora feel scared of her own parent.

(Her mom only talked to her to scold her)

She tried harder, her self esteem and confidence fading with every step.

(Dangerously low)

"One day," she thought, "I'll find something I really like."

(But could she?)

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Zora was 15, a great age for discovering what you wanted to be.

Too bad she was too busy focusing on what her mother would think when she found out her show was going to be cancelled. She racked her brain for a solution. She could find a new job, couldn't she? But did she actually want to?

She wiped her eyes as she paced the room.

"Hey, are you okay?" A bright but concerned voice asked from the doorway. It was Sonny.

"Sure. I'm fine." Zora said, covering her face.

The older girl took a good look at Zora and saw the teen's crying face. "You're lying."

"I've gotten good at that."

"It's your mom, isn't it?" Zora's mom was known to be obsessed with money and power as well. It was terrible thing, and she expected Zora to get most of her money for her. It was frowned upon in many places.

"What else would it be?" She cried, sobbing into Sonny's shoulder. "She's terrible! She's going to kill me, and tell me I'm worth nothing! I hate it! I really do!"

The brunette comforted the girl, giving her a slight hug. "It's okay."

"No it's not. I want to be a scientist. You know, make the world a better place or something. My mom wants the money. She won't pay for anything I want, like college."

"Scientists make a ton of money, friend of mine." Sonny said, passing her a tissue. "Don't be afraid, I'll help you get through this."

The fifteen year old looked up at the brunette, feeling slightly reassured. "I've always thought of you as a sister. You've the closest I've really ever gotten to a person, besides my best friend." She sighed, looking up at her. "You promise you'll help me?"

"I promise, friend of mine."

**I know, it's pretty short, but I can't write long, sad things! Thanks for reading, and please review!**


End file.
